


the laws of man don't apply

by vellutonero



Category: Legacy (2013), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Suspence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	the laws of man don't apply

*  
В очередной раз перечитывая дневник Ирины, переписанный на удивление четким почерком Тарра, Смайли задумался о другом. Он помнил оперативника еще мальчишкой, зеленым и заносчивым, считающим себя лучше, чем был на самом деле. В истории его возвращения на родину было гладко абсолютно все - Фон проверял, все сошлось, даже вырванная в архиве запись о его телеграмме в цирк, картинка складывалась четкая. Единственное, о чем Смайли задумался впервые - так это как Рики Тарр смог с первого раза дозвониться Лейкону, и откуда он знал, где живет Смайли. Допустим, первое можно списать на чистую удачу и какие-то недоработки в Министерской телефонной сети, второе объяснялось исключительной памятью Рики на места, у него это было что-то врожденного инстинкта. Но вот почему всегда сдержанный Питер так ненавидел Тарра - вот это было непонятно.   
Смайли знал Гиллема, пожалуй, еще дольше, чем Тарра, и знал о нем намного больше, чем Питер осознавал. И Гиллем никогда - по тому, что Смайли о нем знал - не срывался без серьезного, очень серьезного внутреннего повода на это. Истерика с рукоприкладством от Питера была самым эмоциональным, что Джордж видел, и даже учитывая нервотрепку последних дней, все напряжение, с которым было связана возложенная на мальчика миссия - Смайли понимал, что дело в другом.   
Гиллем ежедневно занимался фальсификацией собственной личности, но именно Тарр - его лицо, его вальяжный и медленный голос послужили той искрой, которая вылилась в необъяснимую, но возможно необходимую вспышку ярости с мордобоем. Смайли снисходительно наблюдал за тем, как Питер растерянно смотрит на размазанную по костяшкам пальцев кровь, словно раньше никогда не видел. Тарр выглядит сплошным недоразумением на диване - и как будто бы смотрит на Гиллема с жалостью, смешанной с таким подозрительным выражением заботы, что Смайли на секунду удивляется, как же, должно быть, мало они знают друг о друге на самом деле.   
Джордж намекает Гиллему на возможности разоблачения, но, кажется, он понимает все не так - Смайли его не винит; но через полгода после того, как все кончено, он все же отправляет Питера во Францию. Не совсем в отпуск, совсем не на работу. Он считает, что это пойдет на пользу, всем им. 

*  
\- Какого черта!.. - повисла незаконченная фраза Чарльза в кабинете Хуки, потому что он вовремя заметил холеного хлыща на диване в глубине кабинета. Бросил на него быстрый, оценивающий взгляд, который не сказал ему ничего хорошего: слишком дорогой шелковый галстук, слишком деликатные руки, пронзительный безэмоциональный взгляд. Коллега по разведке, только явно закаленный в бюррократических войнах.  
\- Простите моего коллегу, мистер Гиллем, - скаал Хуки, складывая руки на папках перед собой. Он выглядел не то, чтобы недовольным, скорее разочарованным, решил Чарльз, и попытался извинительно улыбнутся. Гость Хуки, Гиллем, повел плечом, словно бы смахивая Торогуда из своего поля зрения.   
Надменный сукин сын, решил Чарльз.   
\- Мистер Гиллем, - Хуки продолжал, словно бы смотря сквозь обоих, - мистер Торогуд. Я полагаю, Вы найдете, о чем поговорить.   
\- Да, Хуки, спасибо, - Гиллем встал с дивана, собранный, но вроде как нарочито расслабленный, пожал руку начальнику отдела, и наконец-то обратил свой взгляд на Чарльза, которого уже порядком достало такое покровительственное отношение, как будто бы он был никем.   
Конечно, в каком-то смысле Торогуд и был никем, служил в развездке всего два с половиной года, добился успехов, но постоянно думал об отставке. Гиллем не выглядел намного старше его, и это в каком-то смысле тоже удивляло - даже Марч не позволял себе таких фамильярностей с Хуки. В общем-то, Чарльз не был заинтригован, его больше всего занимали мысли о том, с чего его визит к главе русского отделения и начался: Виктора передавали кому-то другому. До Торогуда не дошли какие-то конкретные детали, все, что он знал можно было свести к сухому остатку того, что делом Виктора будет теперь заниматься более высокий по секретности отдел разведки, и все имеющиеся материалы на Козлова частично перевели в архивную секцию под грифом секретно, частично - просто уничтожили.  
Чарльз соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его эта новость не взволновала. Конечно же, он переживал за Виктора, каждый день с того их прощания, после которого они не виделись ни разу. Хуки назначил ему другую няньку.   
\- У вас не будет зажигалки? - непосредственно спросил Гиллем, когда они вышли на крышу Башни столетия, где Чарльз так любил проводить время.   
\- Конечно, - Торогуд порылся в карманах и нашел зажигалку. Он решил молчать до тех пор, пока с ним не начнут говорить - и, казалось, что Гиллем не торопился, он медленно закурил, осматривая город и щурясь на солнце, из-за чего его лицо некрасиво сморщивалось.   
\- Спасибо, - с опозданием поблагодарил Гиллем. Чарльз кивнул. - Хуки заверил меня, что у вас достаточно времени. Это так?  
\- Смотря для чего, - выпалил Чарльз прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Гиллем усмехнулся, но продолжил без комментариев:  
\- У меня есть несколько вопросов о вашем главном достижении, господине Козлове. Теперь им будем заниматься мы, - Гиллем не уточнил, кто такие «они», и Чарльз напрягся. Он не хотел разговаривать о Викторе с посторонними, - и вы производите впечатления человека, который может нам помочь наладить… связь.   
\- С чего вы взяли, что я стану вам что-то рассказывать? - упрямо спросил Чарльз. Он прекрасно знал, каким образом работали такие вот схемы «помощи», и даже зная, что у него нет выбора, продолжал сопротивляться.   
\- Складывается впечатление, что вы были бы заинтересованы в дальнейшей работе с Козловым, - задумчиво сказал Гиллем, - разумеется, если вам нечего предложить, то и я, к сожалению, ничего не смогу сделать для вас.   
Чарльз сдержал сильное желание сплюнуть и выругаться, понимая, что если раньше он думал, что сможет уйти из разведки - он ошибался. Он был в МИ6 по самые уши, без пути к отступлению, без возможности сдать назад. Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул побольше воздуха, как он думал изначально - для того, чтобы послать щеголя-Гиллема куда подальше. 

*  
Грязно-серое осеннее утро основательно испортило Гиллему настроение, надевшему любимые замшевые туфли к бежевому тренчу, и вынужденному пройти по влажным улицам три квартала к своему припаркованному вдали от дома «порше». Рабочей необходимости прятать машину не было, но Питеру было спокойнее оберегать свою жизнь всеми способами, в конце концов, он всего несколько недель возглавлял подразделение самых опасных людей на службе Ее Величества, и вряд ли все из них хорошо восприняли появление не в меру молодого, но уже изрядно подмочившего репутацию Гиллема в своем храме.   
Особенно после событий в Венгрии.   
Питер адекватно оценивал свою популярность среди головорезов, тут у него не было сомнений - он слишком долго просидел в кулуарах Цирка, чтобы оперативники не пытались подставить ему подножку. Не все ограничивались шушуканьями в коридорах Брикстона: некоторые слишком громко припоминали ему нож для бумаги, реже - вспоминали Марокко, хотя эта строчка в послужном списке Гиллема как раз и являлась звеном, связывающим его с головорезами.   
За ночь «порше» покрылся каплями дождя и как будто бы стал на тон грязнее, под левым дворником лежала сложенная вдвое бумажка. Питер вздохнул, вытащив листок и, не читая, смяв его. Он сел в машину и завел мотор, и только когда услышал знакомое, приятное урчание, позволил себе развернуть записку.   
«Отличный полуденный чай», и адрес ниже. Слишком знакомый почерк, чтобы поджечь бумажку и задуматься о том, чтобы сменить адрес парковки. Нацарапанные с каллиграфической четкостью на листке буквы тлели в пепельнице, пока Питер остановился на единственном имени, которое ассоциировалось с чаем, почерком и упорством в слежке за новоиспеченным начальником. Только одно имя - и история, которую одновременно и невозможно рассказать в двух словах, и о которой вспомнить на хочется. Одна сплошная головная боль, а не сотрудник. Гиллем точно знал, что все, что Рики Тарр делал - он делал из каких-то собственных, весьма своеобразных представлениях о том, что правильно, а что нет; видимо, в его системе координат игры в кошки-мышки с начальником были обычным делом.   
Питер с отстраненной усталостью подумал, что с Придо Тарр наверняка себе такого не позволял. Но это вообще была другая история, для всех.   
Головная боль, добавившаяся к неудовольствию от испорченных туфель, однако, не помешала Гиллему отлучится на ланч по указанному в утренней записке адресу. Питер не питал особенных надежд раз и навсегда избавиться от причуд - он не желал определять это другими словами - подчиненного, но он не был бы собой, если бы не пытался все вокруг привести к одному знаменателю.   
Адрес, предположительно принадлежавший месту, подающему «отличный полуденный чай», оказался небольшой забегаловкой в центре, каких множество, подающих комплексные обеды и запруженных людьми большую часть дня. Тарр обнаружился там же - за дальним столом, расположенным удачно, без лишних глаз и ушей вокруг. Гиллем опустился на стул напротив, и официантка тут же поставила перед ним дымящуюся чашку чая с небольшим количеством молока, совсем как Питер любил. Он склонил голову и коротко улыбнулся, делая вид, что заинтересован в меню. Официантка скрылась из виду, а Тарр заговорил:  
\- Как хорошо Вас здесь видеть, мистер Гиллем, - он сладко улыбался одной из своих кривых улыбок, которые он давил при каждой встрече с Питером.  
Пронизанный солнечным светом даже в этот унылый день, Тарр практически раздражал Гиллема своей самоуверенностью, неподдельным наслаждением от этой маленькой игры, и Питеру хотелось влепить ему пощечину, потому что это - не игра.   
\- Ты узнал, где я осталвяю свою машину, - медленно сказал Гиллем. Он старался звучать весомо и внятно, и Тарр улыбался в ответ так, как будто бы пытался его загипнотизировать своими большими глазами. На Питере не работала эта техника, возможно, оперативник всего лишь пытался показать все, на что был способен.   
Никакой необходимости нервничать, мистер Гиллем, - Тарр состроил лицо, - наслаждайтесь своим чаем. Я просто посчитал, что в нашей работе, - он драматично выдержал паузу, - важна обратная связь, вот и всего. Я решил, что вам необходимо увидеть всех своих подчиненных… в деле.  
Гиллем сдержал вздох - он не хотел думать о том, что Тарр, возможно, станет постоянной головной болью. Сделав еще глоток чая, Питер подумал о том, что в чае вполне мог оказаться яд, а еще четко представил, как его кулак впечатывается в идеальную приторную улыбку Тарра, как кровь размазывается по его пухлым губам и щеке. Эту картинку он задержал в голове чуть дольше необходимого, и выдавил вежливую улыбку, соглашаясь:  
\- Ну разумеется.

*  
Серое здание бывшей школы в Брикстоне навевало на Чарльза какие-то грустные мысли. Он смотрел на него с минуту из автомобиля, думая о том, насколько ошибался, решив, что его жизнь изменилась в тот момент, когда его приняли на работу в разведку. Сейчас он понимал, что его жизнь изменилась только сейчас - в тот момент, когда Виктора Козлова забрали из-под опеки отдела Хуки и предложили Чарльзу какую-то смутную перспективу оказаться по ту сторону разведки, на том уровне секретности, о котором в коридорах Башни только шушукались в полголоса.   
На входе у Чарльза тщательно переписали паспортные данные, а также сверились по какому-то толстому журналу, что он-де на самом деле должен был оказаться здесь. Он осмотрелся - длинный серый коридор со старыми шкафчиками и без каких-либо прикрас. Его встретил высокий и сухой мужчина с седыми волосами, представившийся Фоном. Чарльз удивился, но не прокомментировал, последовав за немногословным проводником на второй этаж здания.   
\- Вам потребуется оружие, - внезапно сказал Фон, остановившись перед одной из серых дверей. Чарльз вздохнул. Конечно же, он знал как пользоваться оружием, но оно ему никогда не полагалось - даже не требовалось по служебной инструкции, и сейчас он задумался над тем, что ему до сих пор не прояснили его новую должность, если она у него, конечно, была.   
За дверью, вопреки ожиданиям Чарльза увидеть арсенал, он увидел мистера Гиллема, сидящего за столом. Кабинет был просторный, с закрытыми жалюзи окнами, несколькими высокими металлическими стойками ящиков, простым письменным столом и продавленным диваном в углу. Украшениями интерьера служил натюрморт на стене, нелепая желтая лампа и вычурная вазочка. Слишком не вписывались в общее серое настроение Брикстона, но удивительным образом подчеркивали Гиллема, сегодня одетого в песочный костюм с изумрудным галстуком.   
\- Добро пожаловать, - поприветствовал его хозяин кабинета. - Спасибо, Фон, на сегодня это все.   
Фон закрыл за собой дверь. Гиллем продолжил:  
\- Спасибо, что пришли, мистер Торогуд. Мне выпало счастье, - с убийственным сарказмом начал Гиллем, - предложить вам работу в Цирке. В настоящей разведке, не в той песочнице, куда вы попали изначально. Связь с господином Козловым здорово помогла вам, такое предложение получают немногие из… наши коллеги.   
\- Что это за место? - спросил Чарльз, почитав это единственно уместным вопросом.   
\- Брикстон, но это вы уже знаете, - сказал Гиллем, - моя площадка. Мои оперативники. Не слишком… красивая работа, но кто-то должен ее выполнять. Скажу вам прямо, по моему мнению, вы мало общего имеете с теми, кого мы обычно вербуем, также. как и у меня, в общем-то.  
\- Вы курируете шпионов, - чуть ли не усмехнулся Чарльз.  
\- В некотором роде, - улыбнулся Гиллем под стать Торогуду. - Ну так что, вам интересно услышать предложение до конца?   
Чарльз понимал, что в его положении может быть всего один ответ, поэтому он изобразил доброжелательную улыбку и кивнул. Ему нравился Гиллем больше, чем раньше, Торогуд думал, что они в чем-то очень похожи, хотя пока не понимал, чем именно. В любом случае, это была прекрасная перспектива, и у Чарльза наконец-то появилась возможность исполнить свою детскую мечту - стать настоящим шпионом. 

*  
\- Чертовы, блядские вышибалы! - матерится Тарр, пытаясь одновременно утереть рукавом куртки сочащуюся из разбитой губы и носа кровь и прикурить сигарету, морщась от неприятного жжения в ссадине. Питер шумно выдыхает и кидает в подчиненного платком. Рики жалобно стонет, показно, сладко, но послушно встает со стула, опускает платок в графин с водой на краю стола и пытается смыть кровь.   
Гиллем борется с желанием схватиться за мгновенно налившийся болью висок, но стоически пялится в висящую на стене картину - натюрморт с цветами и апельсинами, доставшуюся ему от предыдущего владельца кабинета, вероятно, холст провисел на стене лет двадцать. Питер за свое недолгое время работы в Брикстоне успел понять, что суровые подчиненные не любят изменений, и поэтому он все никак не решится внести какие-либо принципиальные изменения в интерьер.  
\- Зачем ты туда полез, Рики, зачем? - Питеру надеется, что его голос не звучит слишком страдальчески. - У тебя была миссия, предельно простая и предельно понятная. Но нет, тебе необходимо было привлечь внимание, и не спрашивай, почему никто не вмешался - это был приказ. Сам виноват.   
Отповедь у Гиллема получается плохая, он знает это, но с Тарром он просто не в состоянии разговаривать по-другому, его как будто бы затягивает в водоворот бесконечного детского сада, который Рики распространяет вокруг себя. Позер, зло думает Гиллем, глядя на скомканный окровавленный платок в пальцах Тарра.   
\- Но, мистер Гиллем, - Рики снова начнает говорить медленно, такой голос у него, когда он докладывает по миссии, как будто бы он слушает, как его речь проигрывают ему после каждого предложения, медленно и внятно, изредка вдаваясь в излишние подробности, - вы бы видели их афиши, это просто… невозможно было пойти мимо. Вы же сами говорили, что необходимо проявлять инициативу.  
Гиллем пялится в свои цветы с апельсинами и думает о том, что в следующий раз на собрании персонала, он не будет давать никаких указаний и не станет предлагать никаких мнений кроме того, чтобы все просто выполняли свою работу, что называется, по букве.


End file.
